


Games aren’t just for kids

by DabSuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, jikook - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Baseball, College AU, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn, jikook - Freeform, kinky probably lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabSuga/pseuds/DabSuga
Summary: The pitcher of the Busan Tigers college team could never be found gay. He’d lose everything.Jikook Baseball/Dancer college AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re sensitive to anything NSFW. ❤️  
> I will update more. :-)

It was just another rough day in baseball for Jungkook. Four miles, two skirmish games. College baseball, and specially him as the pitcher on a scholarship gets its rough.

Jungkook has played baseball since a kid, and he has always been amazing at it. Placing in all stars, varsity, and now on a scholarship. He wishes it felt surreal, amazing like it did as a kid. But he really felt as if he was beating a dead horse playing it. In fact, he could say he hated it. His true passion was in art, taking photographs and panting anything he wanted. Of course, that was just another class on his course sheet. Nothing he could major in...

So Jungkook just lives through the phases as a freshman in college. Getting drunk with the team mates, playing over watch instead of assignments and senselessly dating chicks he just wasn’t in to.

His phone blared brightly for 11:03 sharp. He had been practicing for hours, and he didn’t even want to shower yet. He just needed to unwind in a certain way, the only way that works. Jungkook clicked open an incognito tab on his phone entering his dorm. He continued in and saw that his dorm mate Yoongi was sleeping. He usually was, he was here on a basketball scholarship. You’d figure he’d get more practice but he doesn’t, but not like he needs it.

Jungkook placed his bag down and kicked his dirt stained shoes off. He found his desk chair in the dark room, and turned on a small lamp. Quickly, he began to plug his headphones in and search up ‘Porn Hub’. 

After clicking on a lesbian five minute video, which seemed to be enough he placed it back and leaned it against his wall. Arching back into his desk chair he began to slowly unbuckle the blue belt that contrasted with his white stained pants. He slid the pants down enough to show his half hard cock. Jungkook was smart enough to let moans and scenes play through his head before he even reached the dorm so he could be at least half ready.

Watching the girls, easily the five minutes got ate up with him only slowly jerking his pale skin. He decided he was too lazy to find another so he hit auto play. And he should have known, that gay men would be in the queue after lesbians.

Jungkook would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about gay sex. He hadn’t even looked into it once, he was just too focused on other things like quickly getting off. When the male lewd scenes began to play, his heart raced.

Jungkook didn’t even take notice of how fast his hand was moving now, but he was purely focused on why he liked it. Why he craved it.

The queue continued, and he felt himself edging as he dug his nail into the tip of his cock. Backing his nail away pre-cum leaked, and he smothered it on his erection and began the fast pace again, imagining it was a tight ass. Jungkook chose to ignore the fact he was severely turned on by two guys fucking but that he just needed to fucking cum.

After another video he was send covering his mouth in deep groans as more stains erupted onto his baseball uniform.

Jungkook didn’t know what he was going to do. He couldn’t be into that. He was number 1, pitcher Jungkook of the Busan Tigers. It just couldn’t happen.

He looked back to see if Yoongi was still asleep in case his headphones had been too loud and the other overheard the gay porn scenes. Obviously that wouldn’t happen, Jungkook was just feeling guilty right now.

Jungkook closed the tab and dismissed what happened as an accident. It wasn’t that he was jacking off to the guys fucking, the video just happened to pop up and he didn’t change it because he was too just focused on trying to cum. That’s exactly what happened because there’s no way he could ever be gay.

Jungkook decided to head to the showers to physically and mentally wash the dirt off himself.

On his way there he ran into his good friend Jimin, who was usually up this late from practicing his dances for so long.

“Hey Jungkook,” Jimin greeted warmly, his hands full with a laundry basket.

“Hey,” Jungkook responded, a little quieter than intended.

“Are you gonna do your laundry too?”

“Uh…” Jungkook paused. “Sure let me get my stuff together.” He hoped Jimin didn’t notice the cum stains on his uniform.

“I’ll wait here.”

Jimin let out a discomforted sound as he had to bend down to open the washer.

“Are you ok?” Jungkook asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, there’s this one move that’s taking me forever to get right so I’ve been practicing on my own,” Jimin explained as he loaded his clothes into the machine. Jungkook knew that meant Jimin was sore as fuck.

For some reason Jungkook found himself looking, and soon staring at Jimin’s ass that seemed to be even more defined with the clingy pants he was wearing. His throat suddenly felt dry. He’s noticed Jimin’s ass before but not like this.

“Hm?” Jimin looked up at Jungkook and noticed what he was staring at. “Jungkook?”

“O-Oh! Nothing,” Jungkook responded quickly, looking away and embarrassed since he had been caught. “I was just zoning out, y’know?,” he lied with an awkward smile.

Jimin smirked. “Should you be looking at your hyung like that? I mean I could look at yours too but that’s rude.”

“I…” Unable to come up with a proper response to Jimin’s remark, Jungkook excused himself. “I actually need to get going so I’ll talk with you later,” he said before rushing out of the room.

“You forgot your basket!” Jimin called out.

Jungkook heard Jimin’s voice but didn’t register what he said. He was just focused on getting away from the situation.

Jungkook closed his eyes and let the hot water hit his skin as he reflected on what happened earlier. First he jacked off to gay porn then he got caught staring at his friend’s ass. A guy’s ass. And he was a guy too.

“Should you be looking at your hyung like that? I mean I could look at yours too but that’s rude.”

Jimin was right, why was he looking at him like that?

Jungkook thought about the porn he watched earlier. What if that were him and Jimin doing that? He shook his head. What was up with him tonight? He grabbed for the soap and tried to focus on washing his ass, rather than staring at ass.

The thoughts came back again.

This time Jungkook imagined himself fucking Jimin doggystyle, listening to his moans as he spanked him for being sassy earlier.

Jungkook felt his cock hardening and he hesitantly took it in his hand.

It’s not like Jimin would ever know what he was about to do.


	2. Sweet Rum

Jungkook let an exhausted sigh out, they just won their semi final games. As per usual though. But what made him more tired is his annoying friends talking about celebrating at a strip club. Jungkook didn’t want to go, infact he ignored all the details. But as the pitcher, he was entitled to go, with no choice.

He took a quick shower after undressing from his nasty clothes, and went back to his room to slide on the usual. Or he hoped but he knew his friends would rag on him for not dressing up. Their goal was for him to pick up a chick, yeah their goal. It’s always THEIR goals for him, not his own. 

Jungkook ran some gel through his hair, lazily, then continued to slide some leather hugging pants on. He put a black and white striped top on, and tucked it in. He finished it up with some black timberlands and looked at himself in the mirror. Jungkook groaned in approval, grabbing his wallet and keys to notice Yoongi wasn’t here. Unusual. Probably with his good friend Hoseok as usual.

In about 20 minutes he hitched a ride with his friend Yugyeom and arrived at the scene. He noticed males walking in, and found nothing wrong so far. Until he laid his eyes on the males working the pole.

Jungkook nearly turned around and barfed in pure innocence and embarrassment. When he turned back around with a deep blush he found his friends hands as they took him to a seat. 

“Want a drink? I mean no alcohol you’re not 21.” Yugyeom snickered playfully. 

“Yeah but I am soon. Lighten up?” He smirked then nodded him away to get him something while he sat comfortable in the black leather seat, matching his pants.

It took about 10 minutes and he was back with some mixed drink, that he later identified as coke and rum. It got him feeling good as Yugyeom, well his friend kept buying him drinks as both of them wear a near late 20’s. So needless to say Jungkook was feeling really damn good. Good enough to let a blur phase off the male now dancing in his lap.

But when he noticed, the oh so plump, tender lips touching his his heart dropped. His drunk ass couldn’t move though, and he was mortified. Mortified of his friends and why he didn’t move, why he didn’t like it. And why the fuck it was Jimin on his lap, and his lips. 

“Just relax babe, it’s me,” Jimin giggled, tipsy from the shots he had earlier. He kissed Jungkook shamelessly, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s scared stiff body. 

Relax? How the fuck could he relax sitting at a gay bar, barely aware of what’s going on with the exception of his childhood friend in his lap, kissing him?   
Jungkook just closed his eyes and let the feeling of Jimin’s soft lips take over his body. 

The kissing stopped and Jungkook opened his eyes again, facing a now smirking Jimin.

Jimin’s body began to move fluently. Turning and taking a seat again. Running up against Jungkook’s bulge in circles. Sliding down his thighs, he dropped and instantly arose to straddle him again. Moving in close this time He let hot breaths scatter up the youngest neck. 

He backed up and looked in his eyes to grind down again, moving his torso with his lower half, to keep the dancing consistent. “You’re a big boy huh? More ways than one.” Jimin dared to touch him to accompany his words. He knew major boundaries even when he was drunk. This of course only left him stunted. They were both border line shit faced and unaware of just how far hey wanted to go. 

But here, here Jimin was in his thigh high boots and leather Booty shorts. Nothing else but his sweat feathering his hair and dripping down is body as accessories. It left Jungkook speechless, needy even.

“Can we try something?” Jungkook said to Jimin, hastily and quiet.


	3. -

Jungkook lead the hyung back to one of the rooms, that was specifically used for some extra help. He felt dirty, honestly finding himself in this room. But thankfully it was cleaned out after every use so he wouldn’t be catching anything. Or he hoped. His arousal and use of alcohol that night clouded any form of disappointment he was about to try stuff with another guy.

He sucked it up and sat on the bed looking up to the other semi-drunk. “I’ve never done anything... really let alone with a guy.” Jungkook admitted up to Jimin. Who already looked so desperate for some type of attention. “Don’t worry kookie, baby. Let me take care of you, it’s my job? At least for you right now.” He winked, leaving a hint before he dropped to the floor. “Let’s get these pesky leather pants off? Wait no. Better yet, Jungkookie. I have something planned.” 

Jimin picked himself back up slid off the small piece of cloth, merely pants covering his hardening bulge. He lifted a leg over jungkook to straddle one thigh. Then he began to work himself.

Jungkook didn’t let the half hard cock go unnoticed. It made him twitch himself. But he fully dove in when Jimin began to ride his tight leather pants, surrounding his thigh. 

He couldn’t say anything, he was tongue tied by Jimin’s whimpers. Also the fact his cock was now beginning to fill up his tight pants better. 

The younger began to let out soft pants, following up Jimin’s needy whines. His cock, beautiful and average slid across the leather gaining some friction. 

It even began to leak pre cum, contrasting the black, shiny material. Leaving Jungkook finally letting out a needy moan himself. But it was much deeper, raspier, sending Jimin moving faster.

“Stop me or I won’t,” the older confessed and Jungkook instantly had his hands on his hips. 

“G-good. Thank you.” Jimin said with little breath. “Get this fucking things off now.” That was a pure demand. And Jungkook followed stout, making Jimin slide off and then his pants to follow. His hard cock finally showing under his boxers.

He was still silent, until Jimin openly grabbed his cock, sending a feathered moan. “Jesus, Jimin-“ and didn’t take any time to put their lengths together. Comparing how big Jungkook’s was to his and he jerked. Harshly and fast as he was so beyond needy now.

Since this was Jungkook’s first time being touched, at all he was so over sensitive and so close so easily. Jimin noticed this, feeling his cock twitch already. “Wow you’re really? Something huh?” He spoke, with a obvious pant from how good he was working them. 

“No... well never- ah- ah- been touched!” He admitted and took it into his own matters so he could last longer. Swatting the smaller hand away and began to jerk with his own. “F-fuck I’m close!”

Jimin looked at the hot lewd scene and looked back up to Jungkook. He stole a hot deep kiss, covering Jungkook’s moans as he finally came. Jimin finished soon after as Jungkook didn’t seem to slow down his hand. Leaving Jimin a whining mess on top of the younger. “Fuck you’re so strong- shit.”

“I-I’ll clean this up!” Jimin slid away and off Jungkook to the near by napkins and germ-x. He looked at the mess on both of their stomachs and cocks with a more needy feeling this time. But he’d contain himself.

He squirted a moderate amount in his hand, and lathered it on Jungkook’s mess. Cleaning it up gently. “Your shirt will be a tad bit wet. But clean okay?” His words still were slurred from events earlier, but it was okay.

“Can we do this more?” Jungkook looked at Jimin’s figure that seemed to be rushing the mess. The older looked up and nodded slowly with a soft smile. “Please.”


End file.
